1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing apparel organizers and more particularly pertains to a new scarf organizing device for easily organizing and viewing an assortment of scarves in a drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clothing apparel organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, clothing apparel organizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,961; U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,899; U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,784; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,468; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 407,564; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,554.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new scarf organizing device. The inventive device includes a pair of mountings. Each of the mountings comprises a plate. The plate includes a first end, a second end, an upper surface and a lower surface. A pair of upstanding members that includes a first end and a second end is securably attached to the upper surface of the plate. Each of the upstanding members includes a bend therein. The second end of each of the upstanding members includes a hole extending therein. A perimeter shoulder is positioned generally adjacent to the second end of a first upstanding member. The device includes a plurality of hanging members. Each of the hanging members comprises a bracket. The bracket comprises a cylinder that includes a first end, a second end and a peripheral wall extending therebetween. The first and second ends include an aperture extending therethrough. A perimeter shoulder is positioned generally adjacent to the first end of the cylinder. An arced member is integrally coupled to and extends away from the peripheral wall of the cylinder. The device also includes a plurality of elongated members. The elongated members include a first end, a second end and a peripheral wall extending therebetween. The elongated members also include a bend therein. The arced member includes a size designed for receiving the first end of the elongated member.
In these respects, the scarf organizing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily organizing and viewing an assortment of scarves in a drawer.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of clothing apparel organizers now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new scarf organizing device construction wherein the same can be utilized for easily organizing and viewing an assortment of scarves in a drawer.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new scarf organizing device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the clothing apparel organizers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new scarf organizing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art clothing apparel organizers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a pair of mountings. Each of the mountings comprises a plate. The plate includes a first end, a second end, an upper surface and a lower surface. A pair of upstanding members that includes a first end and a second end is securably attached to the upper surface of the plate. Each of the upstanding members includes a bend therein. The second end of each of the upstanding members includes a hole extending therein. A perimeter shoulder is positioned generally adjacent to the second end of a first upstanding member. The device includes a plurality of hanging members. Each of the hanging members comprises a bracket. The bracket comprises a cylinder that includes a first end, a second end and a peripheral wall extending therebetween. The first and second ends include an aperture extending therethrough. A perimeter shoulder is positioned generally adjacent to the first end of the cylinder. An arced member is integrally coupled to and extends away from the peripheral wall of the cylinder. The device also includes a plurality of elongated members. The elongated members include a first end, a second end and a peripheral wall extending therebetween. The elongated members also include a bend therein. The arced member includes a size designed for receiving the first end of the elongated member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new scarf organizing device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the clothing apparel organizers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new scarf organizing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art clothing apparel organizers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new scarf organizing device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new scarf organizing device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new scarf organizing device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such scarf organizing device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new scarf organizing device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new scarf organizing device for easily organizing and viewing an assortment of scarves in a drawer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new scarf organizing device which includes a pair of mountings. Each of the mountings comprises a plate. The plate includes a first end, a second end, an upper surface and a lower surface. A pair of upstanding members that includes a first end and a second end is securably attached to the upper surface of the plate. Each of the upstanding members includes a bend therein. The second end of each of the upstanding members includes a hole extending therein. A perimeter shoulder is positioned generally adjacent to the second end of a first upstanding member. The device includes a plurality of hanging members. Each of the hanging members comprises a bracket. The bracket comprises a cylinder that includes a first end, a second end and a peripheral wall extending therebetween. The first and second ends include an aperture extending therethrough. A perimeter shoulder is positioned generally adjacent to the first end of the cylinder. An arced member is integrally coupled to and extends away from the peripheral wall of the cylinder. The device also includes a plurality of elongated members. The elongated members include a first end, a second end and a peripheral wall extending therebetween. The elongated members also include a bend therein. The arced member includes a size designed for receiving the first end of the elongated member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new scarf organizing device that prevents scarves kept in a drawer from becoming wrinkled, requiring the need of ironing.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new scarf organizing device that is can be taken on trips and used in existing drawers.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.